A Blast From The Past
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

Lindsay was now 6 months pregnant, although by looking at her you couldn't tell. She had barely put any weight on and was still in the same clothes as before she had fallen pregnant, her and Danny had just been for a growth scan. Due to Lindsay not putting on weight the Midwife had wanted to check the baby was growing okay, and she was doing just fine.

Lindsay and Danny were both making there way back to the lab after grabbing a snack when they bumped into her. Kayleigh Whyte, Danny's ex-fiance. She was taller than Lindsay and an obvious bottle blonde with fake boobs and a figure to die for. She wore a short black dress and had a smile that all guys loved and all girls wanted to smack off her face. When they bumped into her she pulled Danny straight into a hug and the two started speaking about old times. Kayleigh had just moved back from England and now worked at Chelsea University, teaching Spanish.

"That's amazing Kay, I knew you could do it!"

"Was all thanks to you Danny, you pushed me to follow my dreams"

Danny smiled and by now had let go of Lindsay's hand, her and the baby both forgotten for the moment.

"I really have to get back Danny but we'll go for lunch one day and catch up" It wasn't a question but a statement, Lindsay noticed.

"Sounds good, give me a call? My numbers still the same"

Kayleigh gave him a hug again and left the two. Danny then turned back to Lindsay and smiled, taking her hand and started walking again, "So who was that?"

"Kayleigh? She's just an old friend, she moved to England about 5 years ago and obviously just moved back, you'd really like her"

"Hmmmm, how did you meet her then?"

"She's Aiden's cousin, they weren't that close but Aiden dragged me along to a family birthday once and me and Kayleigh got along straight away"

"Did you date her?"

Danny didn't make eye contact as he answered, "No"

**What do you think? Should I carry on? Reviewss please :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

Lindsay was sat in her office, staring at her phone. She had rang Danny 10 times, and he hadn't replied to any. It was so out of character for him, he had promised to always answer with her getting further and further along in her pregnancy. Sure he had today off but he had said he would be at home, catching up on some cleaning for her. She had even tried the land line but with no answer there either.

Sighing she looked up at the clock and noticed she only had 20 minutes left of her shift, so she got up and made her way to the toilets, maybe she could pass some times getting ready. She hated being stuck in the lab but due to Baby's small size Mac and Danny had both agreed she shouldn't be out in the field.

By the time Lindsay had got back to her office, with her coat and bag it was end of her shift, so she closed down her computer and looked at her phone, no missed calls. She picked up her phone and dialled Jess's number, if Danny wasn't answering she sure as hell wasn't going to sit around at home waiting for him.

20 minutes later Lindsay walked into a small cafe, she spotted Jess and Stella all sat talking and made her way over, "Hey guys!"

Stella got up and gave Lindsay a quick hug, as did Jess and all 3 sat, "Everything okay Linds? Thought you'd be at home with Danny, it is his day off?"

"Long story, I'd rather not talk about it"

"Okay..."

Three hours later Lindsay arrived back at there apartment, she checked her phone before opening the door and saw 5 missed calls all from Danny, she sighed. Opening the door she smelt food and smiled before putting back on her poker face and walking into the kitchen. Danny turned and smiled when he heard her, "Hey! I thought you finished hours ago?"

"I did but I met Stella and Jess" She sat on a chair whilst watching him.

"Oh...I tried ringing you"

"Did you? I'm sorry I didn't hear it"

"Linds are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why didn't you really answer?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Sorry...I met Hawkes for a few drinks and couldn't hear my phone"

Lindsay got up and shook her head before turning to leave the kitchen, "Hawkes was on call today and got called in so next time you lie...check your facts"

She then walked into the bedroom, slamming the door and leaving a stunned Danny behind.

**Reviewssssssss :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

It was 3am when Lindsay looked at the clock, she must have fallen asleep. She turned over and noticed Danny's side of the bed hadn't been slept in. She got up and put her dressing gown on, she then made her way out of the bedroom. Danny was asleep on the sofa with a thin blanket wrapped around him, she sighed and made her way into the kitchen. She make herself a sandwich and sat at the table to eat it. Once done she went back into the living room and sat on the floor by Danny, she gently put her hand on his cheek and whispered his name. After a few seconds Danny woke and looked confused at Lindsay, "Are you okay?"

"I should ask you the same, what are you doing sleeping out here?"

"I didn't think you wanted me in there tonight..."

"Don't be so silly, come on"

She took his hand and both made there way back into the bedroom, once in bed Danny wrapped his arms round Lindsay and held her close, "I'm sorry"

"I know...and I don't mind you going out...I'm not gonna make you stay in, I just don't like it when you lie to me"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Who were you with?"

"Kayleigh"

"Okay"

Lindsay closed her eyes, to try hold back her tears.

The next morning Lindsay awoke to an empty bed again and sighed. She got up and heard Danny on the phone.

"I'm sorry Kayleigh I have work today...yeah tonights good...okay see you later"

Lindsay made her way back to bed before Danny could hear her. A few minutes later Danny entered with a full breakfast and cup of tea. Lindsay smiled and sat up, "Morning"

"Morning gorgeous..."

He gave her a kiss as he sat down and smiled, "You got work today?"

"No not today, I was thinking I might do some baby shopping?"

"Sounds good"

"And I could make dinner tonight?"

"Actually Linds...Mac rang and asked me to do a double, I wont be back til late"

"Okay"

Danny smiled and gave her another kiss before getting up to get ready for work. When she heard the shower turn on she let the tears fall.

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

Lindsay was a woman on a mission! She needed to know what was going on and obviously she wasn't going to get any answers from him, she had given him so many chances and still lies! Now she was stood outside Aiden's apartment, she hadn't seen her in about 2 weeks but she knew the other woman wouldn't mind. She knocked on the door and only had to wait a few minutes, Aiden smiled when she saw who it was, "Lindsay...hey! You okay?"

"Yeah...can I come in?"

"Sure come on"

Aiden and Lindsay both made there way to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes Aiden turned and looked directly eye to eye with Lindsay, "Okay what's he done this time?"

"Why you think it have to do with Danny?"

"Lindsay..."

"How does he know Kayleigh?"

"Kayleigh?"

"Your cousin...oh THAT!"

"Yeah"

"She back?"

"Yeah we ran into her the other day and he's now meeting up with her secretly and lying to me about it, I heard him on the phone to her this morning makes plans and then he told me Mac got him doing a double"

"Oh god"

"I've lost him haven't i?"

"No! No way...she got her claws into him once I won't let it happen again"

"What do you mean?"

"5 years ago Danny and Kayleigh were engaged, she met him through me and it was a whirl wind romance. They were only together 2 months when he proposed...she said yes of course but everybody knew she was playing around behind his back, I think even Danny knew but he was smitten. Even wanted to get her name tattooed on him, we all tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't have it, Flack managed to get him into a bar the night before his appointment...Kayleigh was there with her latest fling...they went home arguing...Danny's never told us what happened but 2 days later the engagement was back on and they were happy again, but things weren't the same...she got offered a job in England and he talked her into going. He was even going to move but at the airport...we were all there to say bye...she told him it was over and she had to follow her dream on her own. He never spoke about her again"

"Well she's back"

"How do you know it's the same girl?"

"He told me she was your cousin"

"Lindsay you have to talk to him!"

**Reviewssssss :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

**Heyyyyyyyy i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, been away for a few days with family cause my lg turned 1 :D So anyway back to the story**

Lindsay made her way towards her office, she knew Danny's original shift didn't finish for another 10 minutes, as she got closer she noticed him sat at his desk, but he wasn't alone. She could just make out Kayleigh sat in Lindsay's chair and giggling along with Danny. He looked so relaxed, more than he had done in a while. Well since they had found out baby wasn't as big as she should be. The midwife had informed them this wasn't anything to worry about but Lindsay could see the stress Danny felt over it. Sighing she entered the break room, she knew she was loosing him. She sat down and rested her head on the table.

That's exactly how Adam found her 15 minutes later, he sat opposite her and placed a bottle of water in front of her, "You okay Linds?"

Lindsay lifted her head up, eyes red and puffy from crying, "I've lost him"

"Lost who?"

"Danny, I've lost him...to her"

"Kayleigh?"

"You met her?"

"I've dated her"

"What? When?"

"We hooked up a few times about a month ago, bit of a bratt if you asked me...Linds you gotta sort this, she was callin me Danny during sex...she obsessed. I didnt realise it was Messer til I seen them leave 10 minutes ago."

**What you think? Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

Later that evening, Danny returned home. He had had a lovely catch up with Kayleigh and her brother Lewis. He opened the door to his apartment and frowned, the lights were off but the door was unlocked, meaning Lindsay hadn't locked it before she went to bed. He thought she was out of this habit now though, after all New York wasn't as safe as Montana. He walked into the apartment, being quiet as to not wake her. As he entered the kitchen he noticed a pot lying on the floor, strange. As he went further into the kitchen he noticed Lindsay passed out on the floor and blood. He ran to her, crying her name and checked her pulse...still there. He grabbed his phone in a blind panic and dialled for an ambulance. He then put his phone down and pulled Lindsay into his lap, holding her close and letting the tears flow.

Danny didn't even notice when the paramedics arrived until he felt himself being pulled backwards, he looked up and came face to face with Mac, the older man pulling him into a hug. When Lindsay was then put onto a stretcher Danny got up and followed, determined to go with her. He got into the back of the ambulance and held onto her hand, whispering comforting words, she hadn't yet come round.

Meanwhile, Flack was at the hospital to talk to a victim of a hate crime. Sometimes he hated his job. He sighed as he saw another ambulance arrive, he just wanted to go home and sleep for days. Putting his pad and pen back into his pocket he got up and made his way to the exit, moving aside to let the paramedics by, he looked down and spotted Lindsay's face...it couldn't be? But his fears were confirmed when Danny came running in behind. Both men made to follow to paramedics but was stopped and led to a waiting around.

Danny sat down and put his head into his hands, leaning on knees. Flack watched Danny and sat opposite him, his voice deadly cold, "What did you do?"

**Thoughts? Reviews? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've not been well but all good now and got next 3 chap wrote out but wont put them up til get reviews :) xx**

Three hours later Danny was sat by Lindsay's bed, holding her hand. She and the baby were both going to be fine but that didn't make him feel that much better, she had collapsed over stress and had hit her head on the way down. Danny knew they would be fine physically but he knew it was him that had brought this on, it was his fault, Aiden had told him as much when she had arrived at the hospital. He didn't even know Lindsay was upset over the Kayleigh situation but aparently she was, she had gone to Aiden about it! He knew he had to sort things out with Lindsay, after that he would cut off contact with Kayleigh.

After what seemed like hours but had only actually been a few minutes Lindsay started to stir, she looked up into Danny's eyes and turned away, "Hey! Your awake..."

Danny lightly took her hand but she pulled it away, "I wanna be alone"

"But Linds..."

"Please! I can't see you right now"

Danny sighed and leaned over, kissing her forehead, "I love you" He then got up and made his way out of the room. Flack and Aiden were both waiting for him and stood as he approached, Flack spoke first, "How is she?"

"She doesn't want to see me"

"Can you blame her?"

Danny knew he was right but it still hurt to hear those words, "I'll be at home" With that he moved by them both and left. After a minute Flack followed to catch up to him. Aiden shook her head and knocked on Lindsay's door behind entering. When she did Lindsay was curled, as best she could, in a ball crying and holding her stomach. Aiden rushed over and pulled her into a hug, "Hey...hey...it's me, your okay"

Lindsay clung onto her and they both just sat in silent, "Is my baby okay?"

"She's fine"

Lindsay smiled and let go of Aiden, "Sorry about that"

"It's okay,everybody deserves a cry sometimes"

"I can't forgive him, not that easy...I could have lost my daughter because of the stress HE put me under"

"I know honey, I know"

"I don't know if I could ever forgive him"

"Well you don't have to make that decision right now Linds...just concentrate on getting you and little miss better, okay?"

"Thanks Aiden"

"And once your out of here if you still want space you can stay at mine"

"Your a good friend, you know that"

Aiden smiled and squeezed her hand.

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

Two days later Aiden and Lindsay returned to Aiden's apartment. Lindsay had just been discharged from the hospital after loads of tests and monitoring of the baby, and everything seemed to be fine. The same could not be said for Danny and Lindsay's relationship. Danny had tried many times over the last couple of days to visit Lindsay but each time she had sent him away. She knew it was harsh but at the moment she didn't want anymore stress and she knew they would only end up arguing over the Kayleigh situation. Everytime she thought of that name she wanted to cry, he could have lost his daughter all because he still cared for his ex.

Lindsay sat down on the couch while Aiden made them both a cup of tea. Once done they both sat watching the television quietly, each in there own thoughts. After a few minutes Aiden turned to Lindsay, "You have to talk to him?"

Lindsay sighed and put her cup of tea, "I know, but not today okay?"

"Okay"

"Have you spoken to him?"

"He rang me this morning to see when you were getting discharged"

"Did he ask after the baby?"

"Of course he did Linds"

"Did he say anything about HER?"

"No...and I didn't ask because its you and him that have got to sort this"

"I know...I should go visit him?"

"Whenever your ready, theres no rush"

Meanwhile, across town at Danny and Lindsay's apartment. Danny sat on the couch waiting, he knew Kayleigh was the reason for Lindsay's stress and the reason she wouldn't see him and he couldn't continue like this. Therefore he had invited Kayleigh over to talk, to get her out of his life for good.

He got up when the doorbell rang and took his time, he opened the door and gasped in shock when he saw Lindsay stood there, suitcase next to her, looking all nervous, "Hi"

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

"It's your apartment"

Lindsay shot him a look and he smiled, "You didn't carry your case all the way up here did you?"

"No Aiden did and then bailed so we would talk"

Danny smiled and pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too"

Danny leaned down to give Lindsay a kiss as another voice broke in, "Danny you called? Told you I wouldn't be long"

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmm, reviews :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Sequel to Stalker Alert...The troubles are far from over for our favourite couple.**

Lindsay turned her head away from Danny and glared as Kayleigh walked towards them, acting as if she owned the place! She then turned her head to Danny, "What is SHE doing here?"

"I called her so I could tell her I want nothing to do with her anymore, I promise Linds"

Lindsay took this information in then turned to Kayleigh, "You heard what he has to say now GO!"

Kayleigh glared back at Lindsay, "I don't think so Miss-I-Got-Knocked-Up-So-He-Wont-Leave-Me!"

Before she had even finished saying the words Lindsay launched for her, but Danny was quicker an pulled Lindsay back, holding her tight in his arms, "She isn't worth it Linds!"

But still Lindsay fought against his arms, Kayleigh stood smirking at her, "How do we even know the babies Danny's? Girls like you, country sluts...anything to get a real man, even if that means trapping him!"

Danny pulled Lindsay closer to him as he moved back, taking them into the apartment, looking at Kayleigh.

At this point Lindsay spoke, calming down a bit, "Get in contact with our family again and i'll kill you!"

Danny slammed the door shut as he turned to Lindsay, "You believe me?"

"Of course I do...and as I said before, I've missed you!"

Danny pulled Lindsay into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead, "I love you"

**Reviewsssssss :D I even have another story to carry on from this :)**

**Clare xoxox**


End file.
